


Steak

by dinomingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomingi/pseuds/dinomingi
Summary: Wooyoung takes San on to a romantic dinner date and things get steamy...
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Steak

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1:24am god help me

Wooyoung takes San too a fancy restaurant. San order a filay minion. Wooyoung pushes San up against a wall roughly. San try to grab his dick but it is gone. 

“Wooyoung what happened your cock?” he ask.

“Babe what did you think was in the steak??”

**Author's Note:**

> comedy
> 
> (twitter: dinomingi)


End file.
